Avatar: The Palest Waterbender
by SpazzyJuice
Summary: Retro and Juice are now in the avatar universe helping Aang and the gang defeat the fire nation. Hilarity ensues.


Juicey was at Retro's house for once (Juicey: STOOFOO!) and was watching her new Doodlebops DVD on Retro's bright pink DVD player. Retro kept turning to glare at her so called best friend.

"I feel so dirty!"

"Quit bitching and write it!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you!" Suddenly the girls heard thunder. "Wasn't it sunny a minute ago?" And a torrential rainstorm began. Our hero's stared at each other wide eyed.

"Oh my god we're gonna die!" Retro quickly grabbed her friend's hand and rushed outside. "Dude, what the fuck!"

"Oh right, like I'm gonna risk my computer!" It was in the midst of this fight that the two were hit.

* * *

><p>When Retro came to she was laying half covered in snow, in a short pink dress with long sleeves. Sitting up she looked around, finding nothing but more snow. Her little ankle boots left her legs completely exposed to the cold but she didn't really seem to notice.<p>

"Where am I? Where's Juice? WHY AM I IN A DRESS!" suddenly a blast from the left caused the ground to shake. "What the hell was that!" Knowing that she was going to regret this, she began to make her way towards the noise.

* * *

><p>Juicey woke up in a very noisy room. There were people running around and yelling. Someone came to stand in front of her.<p>

"Soldier, why aren't you ready?" He went to sleep as well as Juicey's fist slammed into his face. Looking around her eyes widened as she took in where she was. This was a Fire Nation war ship! Looking around quickly she realized something. Retro wasn't here! She didn't hear her either. She rushed up onto the deck and saw no sign of her either. But the soldiers on the ship were attacking somewhere the southern water tribe. "So, episode one then. Shit."

* * *

><p>Climbing over yet another friggin' snow drift, Retro's mouth dropped as she stared down at the battle before her. Oh god not Avatar. The one thing she had NOT been in the mood for today. After that…she shuddered. But as she looked closer she saw her Juice! She tried to run down the giant drift only to slip and go sliding all the way down screaming. She cried out as she crashed into someone's legs hard knocking them on their ass. Sitting up she found a very annoyed Zuko glaring at her. She quickly got onto her knees with her hands held out before her.<p>

"I would like to volunteer to be taken captive please!" Zuko raised an eyebrow at her and ordered a soldier to take her captive. "No!"

"What? You just agreed to be captured," Zuko said. "What's the problem?" The soldier reached for Retro's wrists, until Retro kicked the soldier in the crotch.

"I don't want him!" Retro snapped. "I want the ginger to take me captive." Retro pointed to Juice who was fighting off some waterbenders.

"Her? Why?" Zuko asked. Retro shrugged.

"I dunno, just cause. Come on! I'm letting you take me. Just give me what I want or else."

"Are you threating me?" Zuko asked walking toward Retro.

"Yeah! And? What are you going to do?" Zuko began to shoot fireballs at her. Retro dodged his attacks and ran towards Juice who was now laying in the snow. "Juice!" Juice rose up from the snow and went wide eyed as she saw Retro running towards her. She landed on top of Juice clinging to her neck. "I'm gonna die!"

Juice sighed. "What did you do this time?"

"Well...."

"Wait…what?" Juice noticed a shadow looming over them. Zuko didn't look amused. "Oh…so that's what you were trying to say…why couldn't you just say that?" Retro glared at Juice as she was being pulled off by Juice.

"You won't take me alive!" Retro screamed grabbing ahold of Juice hair. Juice yelled in pain and the two were dragged onto the fire nation ship.

The soldiers tried in vain to pull Retro off but even five of them were unable to do so.

"Would you...LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

"Okay!" Retro replied letting go. At the same moment she did the two soldiers holding her legs pulled causing them to fly back pulling her with them into a large heap. Seizing this opportunity, Retro turned their helmets around backwards and slammed them hard. Then she raced of pulling Juicey behind her.

"Where are we going!"

"To the only one who could possibly protect us!" Seeing him, Retro skidded to a stop in before him. "Hi! I'm Retro and this is Juicey! Your nephew is being really mean to us!" Just then, Zuko came on board leading the Avatar before him

"Hey! It's that girl!" Retro squeaked and dove behind Iroh.

"Zuko, is it true what I've heard? Are you being mean to girls?"

"But she-"

"I don't want to hear it! Now, go to your room!" Zuko gestured at the incredibly confused air bender behind him

"But I got the-"

"You can tell me all about it later. Zuko sent a glare to Retro who stuck her tongue out at him, before stomping off to his room yelling about girls and that the Avatar should be put in the dungeons.

"Now that has been taken care off would both of you like some tea?" Iroh said grinning. Juice nodded and Retro shook her head furiously. The three sat on deck surrounded by other random soldiers, who looked like they were some sort of band. "Would you two ladies like to explain where you are from?"

"Uh what are you talking about we're totally from the nations…" Retro said shifting her eyes. Juice gave a thumbs up.

"Do you really think you can fool me?" Iroh asked smirking. Retro's head dropped. "Now tell me the story. I always love a good story!"

"Well... once upon a time... we were at my house which is in another universe where people don't bend and Juicey was hogging my TV and I was..." Retro turned bright red before glaring at Juicey who flipped her off "Um… anyways. We got struck by lightning and brought here. It...happens kind of a lot."

"So you two don't even belong here?"

"Well...sadly no."

"Can you two even bend?" A random soldier asked. The two shrugged.

"I highly doubt that we have any bending abilities," Juice said sipping at her tea.

"That would be so cool…" Retro muttered.

Retro stared intensely at Juice. Picking up her cup she threw her tea over the other girl. Juicey stood up and loomed over her.

"Dude, what the fuck!"

"Well...I don't think you're a water bender," said Retro innocently. Growling Juicey sat back down with her arms crossed.

"Just warn me before you set me on fire or drop me out of the sky would you."

Just then the deck doors blew open and Aang came rushing out. He airbended...airbent... he **sent a circle of air flying** hitting all the soldiers. Zuko came rushing out behind him throwing fire balls at him.

The girls sat there calmly while the two of them fought. Turning to smile at Juicey, Retro said very loudly,"$20 on the avatar!" Just as Zuko had knocked Aang over the side of the boat, he turned to glare at her.

"What was that!" But Retro and Juice were staring wide eyed at the tidal wave forming behind him. Zuko turned to see what they were staring at. "Oh…shit!" The water flowed over the boat pulling everyone over board. Everybody except Juicey who hung desperately to the side with Retro clinging to her shoulders. When the water stopped Retro climbed over Juicey and back onto the boat. Grumbling, Juicey climbed over after her. They got there just in time to see Aang climbing onto Appa.

"Heeey! Wait for us!" Retro called running towards them. Before any of the ones already on the bison could protest, Retro jumped over the side. They were too shocked by this to stop Juicey from slowly climbing up.

"Who... are you?"

"I'm Retro. And this is Juicey. We're here to help!"

* * *

><p>Juice: Woo!<p>

Retro: Doo!

Juice & Retro: New story!

Retro: Will it last?

Juice: Maybe cause your yahoo is working...

Retro: Are you insulting my computer!

Juice: Yes.

Retro:Well...at least **_I_** can play the sims unlike your computer who hates you :P

Juice: -_-


End file.
